Finally Found You
by LastIllusion
Summary: He'd forgotten after all those sweeps. But he remembers when he finally finds his Kankri. Cronkri


Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.

I'm well aware of the rule against using you. But Homestuck fits that type of writing, so I will not be changing it. Just some sad/cute fluff between two trolls.

* * *

"…and I don't see why you find it necessary to continue disregarding triggers and using such crude language at times. I would like to advise you to think before you speak and please properly…"

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you happen to be the worst troll ever(at least that's what they say, but you don't really agree).

Kankri is lecturing you about something else you did wrong, because boy you sure do like to mess up a lot, especially when it comes to tagging your shit and he is more than happy to lecture you about it any chance he gets(though it probably wasn't even you(Alternate timelines can be a bitch)).

But you're really not listening to what he's saying. You've heard it all already. He says it a little differently each time, but you can recite everything he's said at one point or another by now.

"Hey chief, I get it, I'll tag everything next time." You interrupt him as you shift your cigarette in your mouth and he frowns up at you.

"I wish I could believe that Cronus but I've been over this so many times and yet you still fail to properly tag triggers and disregard many very touchy subjects at hand." He chides and looks ahead as the two of you walk.

Silence isn't something Kankri is good at and it takes a few seconds before he's is lecturing you about something else.

You finally reach your destination.

"You can either join me in my hive or go." You interrupt him again.

He pauses for a few long seconds. "Alright I'll join you in your hive." You let him in and the two of you walk to your living room.

"So you want something to drink maybe?" You ask as he sits down on the couch.

"Water would be wonderful." You nod and go get him a glass of water. Something that really isn't needed but still nice to drink when you wanna feel alive(ish?).

You hand him the glass and he takes a few sips before setting it down on your coffee table.

"Now I want to make it clear what I've been telling you. I want you to understand that I'm not trying to belittle you, I'm just concerned about…" You sit down next to him. "about your lack of knowledge when it comes to things of this matter. It really is quite important that you take my words how I'm trying to convey them."

It can get confusing at times but you swear he's different from the Kankri you've been getting lectures from for the last sweep or so.

"Yeah I get that." You scoot a little closer to him.

"Good." He's quite for a few seconds. "Now, I'm going to go over…"

You ignore the words that come out of his mouth and instead concentrate on the way his lips move. They can be quite attention grabbing when he licks his lips every so often and the way his tongue moves swiftly with each word that tumbles out of his mouth.

You're not sure if this Kankri is the one you've been looking for. There is something different, though he talks just as much, when he first approached you it had almost seemed hesitant and careful.

He's in your hive (house) and the last time anyone's been over was the last time he (or at least a version of him) had been here. You'd never been pushy and most would decline and leave you on your own.

But this Kankri hadn't.

The last time he'd come here you remember that he was speechless for a good portion of that time.

That had been a while ago, since than you haven't had any luck. But you haven't really tried (really). With each Kankri you ran into you'd subtly hit on them. Most had their hands around their whistles at the first signs and were lecturing you about respecting triggers and personal space.

But this Kankri hadn't, in fact he'd followed you into your hive and hadn't even seemed to notice when you'd scooted closer.

You continue looking over him and gazing at his lips. You know that he is pretty talented with his tongue on more things than just talking. He finally looks at you and notices you staring, he goes silent. You wonder if he's going to grab at his whistle and lecture you some more.

You're a little surprised (and very happy) when he smiles instead and licks his lips again.

"Did you even hear a word that I said Cronus?" He asks calmly the smile looking out of place with the way he asked you.

"I'll admit that I was a little distracted."

"By what may I ask?" You swear he sounds odd(flirting?).

"Well." Your eyes meet his; you decide why not and hold your cigarette in your hand. "I've been trying to listen, but with the way you lick them cute lips of yours is pretty hard to concentrate." You hope that he doesn't pull out his whistle now.

"Is that so?" He smirks and grabs the glass of water. He drinks a few more sips and sets it back down. "You mean like this?" He slowly licks the water from his lips and you notice he's blushing and you hear a nervous edge in his voice.

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean." He smiles again. You gulp as he leans over towards you and places his hand on your knee.

"I've been searching for a certain Cronus that serenaded me more than a few sweeps ago." You process what he says and think back to that time. Had you really been searching for that long? "He and I had quite a magical few days, but sadly our dream bubbles were disrupted and it ended quite suddenly."

You'd forgotten how it ended, or maybe you'd skewed it. But now you're starting to remember things that you'd forgotten about that time.

"I've met quite a few other Cronus's over the sweeps; I've even gone this far with a couple." You know that personal space is a trigger of his. "But they never knew what the answer was and I left before it went any further."

You feel an ache in your heart. Had he really been searching for you that long? You remember all the Kankri's you'd met and wonder if they'd let you, would you have gone all the way?

"I remember the third day we spent together you wrote something that completely took my breath away." That statement alone makes no sense but it makes perfect sense to you. "Do you remember it?" His voice holds a hopeful tone in it.

You think back to that time. Over the sweeps you'd forgotten how much effort you'd put into wooing Kankri. You'd spent six days doing all the most romantic things you could think of. You remembered him lecturing you about it the first two days.

You didn't give up though and that night you'd written a song just for him. After some convincing you got him to sit down and stay quite long enough to sing it for him. You were expecting to get a lecture about it when you had finished your song. But instead when you opened your eyes you were met with a sad smile and tears.

You apologized as he cried; worried that you'd offended him beyond any trigger he could lecture you about. But instead of a lecture he'd hugged you and said that he'd consider it. That was more than you could have asked for.

You're attention turns back to him and he's still waiting for an answer.

"I'm never one to disappoint." You get up and go to your room; you grab your guitar out of your closet and walk back into the living room. You sit back down and he looks at you curiously. "I ain't played this thing in sweeps." You test the strings and tone them as best you can by ear. "Might not be as good as the first time I'm a little rusty."

You remember now the words to a song that you'd forgotten at some point. You run your fingers over the strings and the melody falls into place. When you sing your voice is a little shaky at first, but you remember the words and your voice grows confident. You sing with your heart and play the notes, you mess up a few times on the guitar, but your singing is perfect.

Once you finish you set you guitar down and look over at him. His eyes are filled with tears again and he has that same look he had all those sweeps ago. He lunges at you and warps his arms around your shoulders. You hug him close to you and your eyes are filling with tears too.

"The amount of time it took to find you is completely worth it. I would have searched for hundreds of sweeps until I found you." He leans back and places his hand over your heart and looks at you. "You're the only Cronus that's mattered all these sweeps."

You feel guilty for all the dirty thoughts you'd had earlier. For all the other Kankri's that you'd tried to hit on. You run your hand over his cheek and he nuzzles it. You realize that you could have just serenaded another Kankri and moved on. To anyone else they were all essentially the same person. If it had worked on one, it would work on others.

But when you'd thought about doing that you just couldn't. The memory of the last night the two of you shared is at the forefront of your mind. It wasn't just a fling, it hadn't just been to get some, it had been so much more than that.

You'd made love with him and expressed all your red feelings with each caress and kiss you'd placed over his body. With each tender whisper and minute that you spent making sure he was completely comfortable and okay. He'd taken his whistle off and you knew then that he trusted you with everything.

"You're the only Kankri that I've been thinking of." You finally say. "I never tried to write another song for any other person, I never wanted to really be with any other Kankri." You know you can't lie to him. "I did try to get at some of em, I'd shoved the meaning of our last night out of my mind and forgotten for a while." You place your other hand over his heart.

You've always thought it was strange that it still beats. "But it's always been there, keeping me from going too far, keeping me in check, until I found the only Kankri that matters."

He leans forward and kisses you softly. His lips are warm and inviting and you kiss back. He lingers there and neither of you deepen the kiss. He slips away from the kiss and rests his head on your shoulder.

"I'm so happy that I finally found you." You smile at that. "Me too."

"Do you remember what you'd asked me that night?"

You remember back to that magical night the two of you shared. You'd held him in your arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Than you'd asked him and he was just answering when he'd disappeared. The feeling of his dream bubble leaving yours had been devastating.

"I asked, if you'd be my matespirit." You finally answer.

"The answer was yes." You feel your heart racing. "It still is."

You don't think you've ever felt this kind of happiness in all your life(or death).

You hug him close to you and feel as he relaxes in your arms. You don't care how many different Kankri's there are. The only one that really matters is yours, the one that's your matespirit now, and you will always love him.

"I love you Kankri." You say and emphasize on you, wanting him to understand.

"I love you." He says and you don't doubt it one bit.

You hold him in your arms and everything else doesn't matter. You have him with you right now and you're never going to lose him again. You have your matespirit in your arm and he loves you just as much as you do him.

You are just one Cronus from a failed time line.

You are also the luckiest one as far as you're concerned as you hold Kankri in your arms and know without a doubt that you have him to love you now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this! :3


End file.
